Chris's up bringing
by goldacharmed
Summary: This is a little piece of my version of how, in the not changed future, the first time around Chris grew up. I hope you like it and don't think I was too mean to poor Chris. PS please read and review its my first fan fic so go easy on me please.


Charmed

This is a short story of my version of Chris's upbringing from season 6 were Wyatt is evil Chris comes back in time to chance that. Now all we really know are a few things ,and they are that piper died when Chris turns 14.we also know that in season 7 in imaginary friends the demon asked Wyatt "you would kill you own family" then he replayed" watch me"- so that says that he is willing to kill his own flesh and blood.

Next we know that Leo was never around for Chris and he hates him for it. Ok now in the episode Chris-crossed we find out that all the charmed ones are dead ,and that the house is a museum and the tour lady said that" the charmed ones were responsible for well over a 1000 demon vanquishes until they were finally vanquished them self's ".next we know that when piper died Chris and his grandfather got very close, and that cause he smokes he gets some kind of illness. In ohh my goddess part 1 we see that when Chris says "I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save Paige". Then when phoebe says "oh you call that saving do you". Then Chris replays "look history shows that Paige didn't turn to stone on this day she died allowing the power of three to go with her".

Latter in the same episode Chris says to piper "I never got to know my family "and piper asks" is that what this is about you blame us for what happened to your family". Then letter in I dream of phoebe when Leo says that he's bringing Chris back in the future Chris says under his breath for only us to here "you mean abandon me again" we know that Wyatt picked on the world and pretty much destroyed it. We know that all the elders were killed by the titans. So based on these things is what I wrote my story on. I hope you like it.

"Piper come on you can do it phoebe cried. Just one more push and it's out. Piper was in so much pain from the long labor but she forested herself to keep going. She now had a new purpose in life. To take care of her about to be born child.

Through her delirious stat she heard phoebe say one more time. Piper gave it the last of her strength. With that one final push it was over. The pain was gone. Phoebe was cutting the umbilical cord as piper caught her breath. His beautiful piper "Phoebe said holding out here new born son. Piper held him in her arms for the first time of many. The first thing she noticed was he had Leo's sparkling emerald eyes.

She was so happy that here was some who really needed her. Someone who wouldn't, and couldn't leave her. She started to cry with happiness. As she looked up to thank the one person she had left she saw tears in phoebes eyes as well, and was not surprised in the slightest to see them there. Honey phoebe said softly I know you wish that Leo was here for this but"……."piper cut her off its ok I guess I'm use to it now, you know him not being around".

Phoebe looked sadly at piper" you can't really mean that. No one should ever have to go through what you went through. What With Wyatt being missing for a while now. Then on top of that Leo just takes off". Piper knew that phoebe felt as great full as she did that at least they had each other. "Can you help me piper asked "."of course she said sadly. She helped piper up and get into bed. Don't worry about the baby I've got him". She walked piper upstairs to her room. They didn't do the home berth right and piper could have passed out at any moment. Phoebe was no doctor but she thought that there were some complications with the berth.

They had no chose but to do this at home. All the hospitals were full due to an accident on the free way this morning. That and the baby was early. But no less loved. Phoebe would have to take piper to the hospital tomorrow to make sure that she was ok as well as the baby. Once piper was asleep phoebe felt as though she couldn't let go of the boy. She kept thinking of the past few months. First Wyatt just vanishes without a trace. Tears fell down phoebes face as she remembered how piper cried herself to sleep every night. Then if that wasn't bad enough Leo set out on his one man cruse to find him. They tried everything possible to find Wyatt. Magic had failed them.

They haven't herd from Leo for 2 months now. Phoebe sat down on an old rocking chair that belonged to their grandmother. She held the baby in her arms and rocked him to sleep.

6 years and 6 months latter

Chris was drawing with his new book that his mommy just got for him. He was having so much fun as always when he drew. His mother was in the kitchen making dinner while Chris was in his bed room upstairs. He just finished making his favorite picture. He got up to admire his handy work. His mom always said that he got the talent from Aunt Paige.

Chris always wished he could meet her. His mom was always telling stories about his 2 aunts' that he never met. He also knew that he had a brother who was a few years older. But he never even saw him. He looked miserably at his picture. It was of a family. The family he could have had. In the picture was his mom next to him.

Then next to her was his father Leo. He only ever saw him once so his memory was a little hazy. Next to Leo was his older brother. But since Chris had no idea what he looked like he just used his imagination. Then the rest of the picture was of his three aunts. The paper reflected his dreams of a family. Chris was getting better and better at drawing. He thought that this was his best one ever. I have to show mommy he though. He got up and started to heed down stairs. That's when he heard the voices. He recognized the first. It was his mother.

The second sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite make it out. There were arguing about something. Chris hid by the entrance to the kitchen door so they wouldn't see him listening. The other voice turned out to be Leo. He caught a few words of the argument." Piper listen to me it's not like that"." Oh it's not piper replayed angrily"." No of course I care about Chris it's just". But piper cut him off, "it's just that your to busy trying to find Wyatt. Leo's face went red whether with anger or embarrassment Chris didn't know. Piper pointed to the door and for a second Chris thought that she saw him there, but then she said. In case you haven't noticed your other son has been growing up without knowing any of his family other then phoebe.

He needs you I need you but your never here" she was almost yelling now. "Wyatt needs me more while you stay with Chris I'm finding our other son he yelled back. Piper he said exasperatedly I'm sorry I'm not there for Chris but I'm Wyatt's last hope. He wasn't yelling any more it was more like a plea for her to understand. Then Chris felt something he didn't expect to fell. He felt anger that Leo left and for the first time he hoped that piper didn't forgive him. Piper I have to go I have to do this" he begged. "No you don't have to Leo you can stay with us you don't have to leave you want to leave". She was looking at the floor when she spoke but now she looked up to glare at him. "I'm sorry "Leo said as he turned to go.

"If you leave piper said slowly you're not coming back unless you have Wyatt". Leo just looked at her with a mixture or sadness and the same plea for forgiveness. Then he orbed away. Were Chris would never see him again. Chris looked at the drawing he just made and then he started to tear it up angrily. He saw piper wipe her eyes at the flow of tears that appeared there. Chris felt like he needed to comfort her. He came out of his hiding place and ran over to his mother. "Mommy" Chris said". "Chris honey did you just here everything". He nodded and then he raped his tiny arms around her. They just stood there holding one another and they cried together.

3 years latter:

Chris was eating super with his mom and aunt. It was always really quiet at super time he though gloomily. They had just finished eating when aunt phoebe got up. It was only then that Chris looked up from his own plate. He was surprised to see tears flowing down phoebes cheek. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but caught himself. He knew what was wrong. Wyatt hasn't been heard from unless you count the rumors. There were romers flying around the magical community that Wyatt somehow turned evil.

But Chris knew that his mother would never believe them. That Leo never came home since the day he left. You mean abandoned me Chris reminded himself. He didn't need a father that's what his aunt was for. Although he'd never admit it to anyone but he always wished he had a father a talk about guy stuff or to help him with his white lighter side. Phoebe collected all the dishes and moved towed the sink to wash them out. They took turns every day on the chores. Chris always had to move the heavy stuff cause of his powers.

They all hared a crash from the next room Followed by Phoebe's scream. Then piper got and ran into the kitchen with Chris following closely behind. To their horror they saw Phoebe flying across the room. Piper quickly through her hands out to freeze time. The demon just laughed and said" you think that you can freeze me witch".

Then before they could do anything more he did something that took them all by shock. Out of know where he conjured a gust of wind and blow piper and Chris out of the room. Although he was kind enough to leave the door opened for them to see. The demon razed his hand holding a fire ball the size of small child." No" Chris yelled and he tried to through the demon across the wall in a similar way he did to phoebe. The demon didn't even move an inch. He was obviously impervious to their magic.

Piper and Chris could do no more then to watch helplessly as the demon razed his the fire ball and within the minuet Chris's last aunt was no more then a pile of ash. The demon turned around laughing hysterically, as if killing was the most fun ever to be experienced. He eyed piper in a way that scream your next. Piper couldn't see through the tears and furry what the demon was thinking. So Chris did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his mother's hand and orbed her out us fast as he could, which was very fast.

They were at p3 when he got his first good look at the woman who rested him. She had tears flowing down her face like a water fall. She was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. She then collapsed on the dust covered floor. The club had been out of business for years now, so no worries on the orbing. Chris fell to the floor and started to cry like he never cried before. For hours the mother and son just sat there on the floor and cried.

Nearly 5 years had passed since phoebe had died. But Chris remembered it like it was yesterday. After Piper and Chris finally stopped crying they went back to the manner for Phoebe's body. Then they had a very privet funeral. Leo of cores didn't show up. And Chris long ago stopped expecting him to. The same goes for Wyatt. He still secretly wished that just once he could see him. He sat up in his (what he liked to call) is temporary bed. Every since Phoebe died Piper and him had been on the run from demons.

The first place that they would and have been looking is the manner. So they went from place to place every week. This week they were in a house that the owners were away for vacation. He couldn't help but to think about all the horrible things that seemed to fallow them every were they went. "Why is this happening to us" Chris asked himself for the 1000th time this past year. He and his mother were good people. Before all his happened his mother and her sisters saved innocents on a daily bases.

Chris thought of piper who deserved the best and was getting the worsted. He let a tear fall down his cheek. "Hey no sad memories on your birthday "said a soft voice from the door. Chris just noticed that his mother was standing there. How long had she been standing there he wondered. Every year on Chris's birthday Piper backed a cake, as that was all she could do. Chris wiped the tear away with the back of his hand. "Sorry mom I was just thinking" he said softly. "Well I have a surprise for you "she said. Chris couldn't help but smile.

His mother still didn't know that he knew what the surprise was. He always pretended to be very surprised. His 14th birthday was no different. He walked out of the room and sure enough there was a cake waiting on the table. He put on his surprised face for piper." Chris Piper smiled you don't need act so shocked to see a cake there when you knew very well it's what I always do". Now Chris really was surprised. He had no idea that his mother knew that he knew.

They started to eat it. Of course it was fantastic. Piper was getting up to put half away, like she did every year. She tripped on a chair leg that was sticking out from Chris's chair. The half of cake that she was holding flow in the air and as if in slow motion Chris saw it land on his head. Piper got up from the floor and when she saw the cake on Chris's head she burst out laughing."Oh that's real funny mom". He telekinetically moved the cake off his head and through it at piper." I see so it's a cake fight you want is it well be careful what you wish for".

She picked up the cake that was now off Chris and on her and started to get ready to through it back the way it came. "Oh ohh" Chris laughed. He quickly got up and ducked around the table to avoid the flying cake. Then by the time he thought it was safe to look up he saw the other half coming at him fast. This time he put his hand in front to telekinetically move it back at Piper.

For a long time Piper and Chris had fun laughing and throwing the same cake back and forth. At last when there was no more to spar as it was now all over the room they stopped. "Ok piper said breathlessly. Let's eat it now". "How are we going to eat a cake that became wallpaper"." Magic piper said mysteriously.

Strip these walls from this cake so we can finish celebrating Chris's birth date"."Now that's what I call recycling" Chris said. Piper laughed. This kind of fun is just what they needed to break the tension between them. They sat and ate the newly remade cake and talked. This had been the most fun that Chris had had in a while.

When they were done pier got up to put away the rest of it but Chris stood up to this time. He grinned sheepishly and said" you think that I'll let you trip again". After that job was done they came back to the table. Then before any of them could do anything the room was suddenly full of shimmering demons."Chris Piper yelled you knew the drill".

She was already blowing up as many demons as she could. Chris orbed in front of a demon with a fire ball in his palm. "Hey Chris shouted I'm right here". The demon who had his back to him looked around, saw Chris then through the fire ball. Chris orbed away before it could touch him. Instead of Chris getting kill the demon behind him did with a loud yell. Between Chris and piper there was only one demon left. Chris saw piper fling out her hands to blow him up. Only this demon didn't blow up. He stood there and laughed.

Chris had a flash back of the day phoebe died. "Oh my g-d he's the demon that killed phoebe" he said with cold furry in every syllable. "No" piper breathed. That explained why he didn't blow up. He then spoke "I came to bring you a massage from Master Wyatt". Piper put her hands down." What is it "she asked.

"This" the demon said and then before any of them could even begin to think about it he shot piper with an energy ball. "No" Chris yelled he forgot the demon and ran to his mother's side. She had a huge blood stain that was getting bigger by the second. "By now" the demon said playfully as if he was leaving a friend's house. Then he shimmered out. "Mom Chris said please don't leave me. I can't do this without you. I can't go on". Piper lay there on the floor her head in his arms. She tried to speak. It looked like a great effort."

Chris baby I love yo"…… but she broke off and a tear fell from her eye."I won't let you die .If I could just heal". He put his hands on piper to heal her. He was sure this was how you did it. But nothing happened. He could never heal before why should now be any different. If only Leo had never left then he could have shown Chris how to do it right. Leo he thought." Leo he tried to say, but it came out as a whisper of fear. He cleared his throat and tried again more loudly. Leo he yelled over and over.

But there was no one that came to help. He could do nothing but watch again. Through his tears he watched his mother slip away. Mom I love you to please hold on Leo is just in the underworld. He wasn't even sure that was true but it was his best bet. He never called for his missing father before in his life and the one time he did he was a no show. Leo he cried if you EVER loved me or Piper then you'd get down here now. He choked back tears and called again. "Leo she dyeing" he choked out. But no one came.

Piper started to say something again."Chris happy birthday" were the last words she spoke. Then the light the shone form her eyes went out and Piper Halliwell moved no more. His yelled out in grief and anger. Then he kissed the top of her head .Then orbed out with his dead mother to the manner. He quickly grabbed a vile that held magic. Crying very hard he put the vile next to pipers heart. Her magic came out of her body and went in to the vile. Then Chris went to the only person he could. He orbed to his grandfather's house.

Be careful what you wish for!

Chris just left his torn grandfather to vent on his own. If only he though desperately. How I'm I suppose to go on without piper. His grandfather had promise to take care of him forever but he couldn't do what piper could. He just wasn't her. He sat on the broken down and disserted building that had once been p3.

He remembered his mother and him coming here after Phoebe died. He touched the dust stunned floor that piper had sat on as if that made it holly. He was shaking everywhere with cries he couldn't control. Chris collapsed on to the ground and let out a howl of pain and loss. He put his face to his knees and he cried.

He cried so hard it was fiscally painful. He never knew pain like this before. It was unbearable. He tried to breath but he couldn't. He couldn't even move. And as he sat there drowning in horror and his own sadness a new emotion over took him. Anger, He was anger at piper. How could she just leave him like that? Hadn't he begged her to hold on for Leo?

Leo he thought grimly. I'll never forgive him. He should have been there. He should have saved her. Then there was Wyatt. He felt the rage rise in his heart at the thought of his "older brother". He thought back to the demon. "I have a message from MASTER Wyatt". The message was to kill piper, but why. Were the roomers true that Wyatt had turned evil?

Even if they were he wouldn't kill his own mother would he? One way to find out right he told himself. He had never been able to sense Wyatt before but he thought that Wyatt would want him to now. Any way it was better than sitting here all day wishing he were dead so he could see piper again. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind and focus on Wyatt.

He felt a pleased expression and from inside his own head he heard," that's it Chris come to me". Chris's eyes snapped open. So he was right Wyatt did want Chris to find him. "It will be my pleaser" he said to the empty room. It looks like the time had come for him to finally meet his long lost brother. He followed the sense of Wyatt and orbed to it.

When he recorporealized he was in magic school. Sitting there like on a throne was who he assumed to be Wyatt. He felt the anger returned full blast and he forgot all sense. He ran over to Wyatt (if it was Wyatt) and tackled him, or at least he try to. Wyatt had disappeared in a swirl of black orbs. He reappeared behind him laughing. "Easy now Chris I don't want to hurt you". "To late" Chris snarled.

He wheeled around and flung out his fingers the ways his mom use to blow up things. Just thinking of his mother made him even angrier. His mom always said that you powers come from your emotions. Chris truly believed that now as his powers were stronger than usual. He missed Wyatt by an inch. Although he did hit the demon behind him, and he died with a loud yell.

Realizing that this was going to be very hard Chris stopped and sank to his knees on the polished floor. He felt an invisible hand pick him and thought that Wyatt was going to try to kill him. When he looked up however he thought over wise. Wyatt telekinetically helped Chris to his feet with a surprisingly kind expression on his face. "I told you Wyatt said gently I don't want to hurt you". "Then why did you kill. But a lump in the back of his throat stopped him from finishing. He couldn't bring himself to say our mother.

If she was really his mother then why would he have her killed? "I killed her Chris because she was keeping us apart. Then there's the whole she the last charmed one who couldn't be alive. At least not with what I want to have done. Instead of obeying me everyone would just go to the last charmed one for help and hope and I couldn't have that now could I. they would all run to her instead of bowing to me". Chris couldn't believe his ears.

"What do you mean she was keeping us a part he yelled? You never even meet me". "True but very recently I've heard of you. You see Chris ever since I found out that I had a brother I set out to find him"." And why did you want to find me" Chris said through gritted teeth. "Simple I wanted you to join me". Chris was taken aback "what"? "That's right if you're really my brother then you're a powerful witch are you not. Chris didn't say anything he just glared at Wyatt.

"So when I tried to make contact with you to take you away from her and straight to me she refused. She said that I was evil and she wouldn't let me corrupt you. So the only way to get you to come to me was to kill mommy dearest". If Chris thought that he was full of rage before that was nothing to how he felt now. "That's the dumbest reason for killing you own mother that I've ever heard". Then they started to duel.

Chris was thrown in "a wait for it" dungeon by Wyatt's demons. He was stupid to think that he could take on Wyatt. He had much more time to develop his powers and Chris was just coming in to them. The fight had lasted two minutes before Wyatt got board if it then had his demons carry Chris away. He said as Chris was being carried away by his swarm of followers "this is for the best. Then added you'll join me in time". Chris rubbed his head were Wyatt had hit him with a low voltage energy ball.

He pulled his hand away to find blood all over his finger tips. He leaded back on the tiny cellar wall. Then he once again sank to his knees and burying his face in them and he cried. For a long time he couldn't stop. At least that is until he heard a voice behind him. He looked up at last to see that he was not alone in his cage. There was a beautiful women with a head of long dark hair in here with him. "You're not a cry baby are you" she said in a tone that hinted she wasn't joking.

"No I'm not and it's none of your business why". "Hey cool it I'm just happy I finally got someone in here with me the women said. I've been alone in here for 3 years with no one to talk to. "What are you in for "Chris asked. " I tried to kill Wyatt". "Why did you try to kill him"? "Cause he killed my mother she said tonelessly. So you gana tell me why you're in here"? "I tried to kill my brother". The women laughed. "Really and what may I ask is your reason for that. "He killed my mother less than 4 hours ago.

The women's face became very stern. "I'm so sorry and for that crack I made I didn't know. " Chris's instinct were telling him that he could trust her so he said" it's ok it's not your fault. My name is Chris" he held out his hand for her to shake. She took it "Beonka she said. So can I ask why he killed your um mother"? "Yeah I guess you can. He said that it was because she was standing in the way of us being together" "Wait are you gay". "What of course not Wyatt's my brother". Now he got her. She stared at him in shock.

"What do you just say "Beonka sputtered? Then Chris just relisted his extremely stupid mistake. What on earth was he thinking telling that to a complete stranger who he was trapped in a cage with. Especially a cage that no magic could be performed in. all she had to do to take out some of her anger at Wyatt was to kill him. Oh g-d he thought what have I done. He looked back at Beonka with a fearful expression on his face. But on hers she wore a pitying expression. "I'm so sorry it must be so hard".

"Wow that's really nice of you to say. He mentally added and I thought you were going to kill me. So you're like what a demon "Chris asked. "No actually I'm witch. I'm from a hired assassination called the phoenix". "Well then you must have really been alone for a long time to be talking to be the way you are"."You have no idea she replayed".

6½ years later when Chris is 20 years old.

Chris winced in pain as he forced himself not to through up. He was limping himself home as well as an unconscious Beonka. He kept on praying that's all that happened to her, and that she wasn't really dead. They had just been attacked by Wyatt. They only just got away.

The last thing that Chris remembered was Wyatt throwing a potion at him. Then Chris felt his powers leave him. It had taken away almost all his powers. Lucky him that it didn't take away all of them like it was suppose to. But no all he could do was use his tk power. Since his orbs were blacked along with his other stronger and more active powers. He cursed softly under his breath. He was sure that he broke his leg no doubt about it. He wasn't sure however what else he broke.

He thought that at least one of his ribs was broken. And he might have sprained a few things. But none of it was as bad as Beonka was. She had had her head bashed in and blood was spilling freely from it. There was a huge gash on her cheek. Her arm was broken and so was her leg. Her other leg stuck out in an odd angel. She had blood covering every inch of her body.

If it wasn't for the unsteady pounding he felt in her heart he would have thought she was dead. He just wished he still had his empathy power. That way he could fell her pain and know how bad she really was. The second they got away Beonka fainted in Chris's arms. As it was he could barley support her weight. He could hardly support his own.

So with no way to orb or shimmer he had to limp himself and Beonka back to his grandfather's house. He told himself over and over he had to keep going. The pain in his leg was excruciating. It took everything he had no to pass put. Then at long last they were there. He collapse on the front step. He cried out in pain as a nasty pulsing feeling shoot up his leg. "Grampus" he cried. Then he fainted. The next thing Chris knew he was waking up inside his grandfather's house.

He opened his eyes and saw his grandfather pulling Beonka up on to the second part of the couth. "Is she ok "Chris asked. "Oh thank g-d your ok Chris" his grandfather said as an answer to Chris's question then he handed him a potion. It was a new future potion cream. It had a white lighter's touch of heeling. In this case it would be Chris's touch. But he couldn't heel anymore now could he thanks to Wyatt.

He saw his grandfather rub the cream potion all over Beonka's wounds. He saw them heel up before his very eyes. He let go of the breath he didn't even relies he was holding. Beonka's eyes fluttered and she started to wake up. Then she sat up and looked around. "Where's Chris" she asked his grandfather. "Calm down he's right here" he said pointing to Chris.

"Oh my Beonka said as she saw the state he was in. Chris why didn't you put the potion on yet"? "I thought that was obvious he answered. I had to make sure that you were ok first". "So you can see I'm ok now please help yourself". She was nervously eyeing his broken stump of a leg. Chris rubbed the cream on his leg.

He felt the pain instantly vanish. He breathed a sigh of relief." Thank you grandpa he said you saved our lives again. Then he looked over at Beonka to make sure she was really ok. How are you feeling he asked her"? "I'm find all heeled now right. Thanks to you I guess". "If I had to save you a hungered times more I would" Chris said in a voice full of emotion. How close he came to loosening her he didn't want to know. He and Beonka's eyes met and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing too.

Then Beonka reached over and gave Chris a very passionate kiss. "I'm right here" Chris's grandfather said half laughing. They broke apart and both started to laugh. For a long time they couldn't stop. They had had the closet encounter with Wyatt so far and they came out of it alive. "We can't keep on doing this forever "Chris thought out load. "I know so what are we going to do Chris it's not like we can just kill him right". "There must be something that we haven't tried yet".

"Well there is one thing but it's very risky". Chris looked curiously at Beonka when she spoke. "What do you mean explain". He knew that when Beonka had an idea it was a good one. Like himself she was very smart. "Well we could go back in time".

Then the rest is common knowledge isn't it. Chris goes back in time saves the world and the future but die's before he can enjoy the future he helped to create. So this is my little version of Chris's up bringing I hope you liked it. Please review it's my first fan fic ever. So go easy on me. Thanks for reading. I hope you all don't think I gave Chris too much of a hard time. Any way after this all happens then there is the hole leaving the future and Bianca thing. Then how he dies. Then the end. I'm just not Righting it all now maybe a another day I will if I feel like it. Bye now. PS please excuse any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
